1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trim panel mounting assembly and, more specifically, to a door trim panel mounting assembly for providing a direct load path in the area of the door handle mounted to the trim panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trim panels are employed as interior components on automotive vehicles. One of the purposes of such interior trim panels is to present an anesthetically pleasing appearance. Interior trim panels are typically mounted to structural support members on the frame or other structural components of the automotive vehicle. For example, trim panels are mounted to an inner door sheet metal panel of an automotive vehicle.
While they are not usually employed as structural components, there are times when door trim panels must support a load. One instance when this can occur involves loads placed on the door during opening or closing thereof via activation of a door pull handle. Door pull handles are typically mounted to the trim panels and are employed not only to pull the door shut once the occupant has entered the vehicle but can also sometimes be used as a support for the occupant as he/she enters the vehicle. This situation can occur during the egress/ingress of a truck or van where the occupant compartment is disposed relatively above the waist of the occupant. Depending on the reliance of the occupant on the support of the door pull handle, as well as the occupant's weight and manner of pulling the door shut, it is possible that substantial loads can be generated at the pull handle on the trim panel. In fact, it is possible for the trim panel to undergo substantial deflection at the location when the loads become excessive. Thus, there is a need in the art for securely mounting the door pull handle to the interior trim panel of a door so as to sustain such loads.
At the same time, there are strict aesthetic requirements for the interior of most automotive vehicles which prohibit the use of exposed fasteners which might otherwise be used to strengthened the door pull handle/trim panel interface so as to support increased loads. As such, the problem inherent with increased loads in door pull handles and objectionable deflection cannot merely be solved by providing more bolts or other fasteners in the area of the trim panel.
Thus, there is need in the art for a fastening device which can provide a direct load path from the pull handle to the inner door sheet metal via the door trim panel so as to sustain substantial, however infrequent, loads at the door pull handle on the interior door trim panel without any additional exposed fasteners or plug buttons.